explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Emperor's New Cloak
In the Mirror universe ' |image= |series= |production=40510-562 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler |director=LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0708623 |guests=Wallace Shawn as Grand Nagus Zek, Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak, Jeffrey Combs as Brunt, Max Grodénchik as Rom, J. G. Hertzler as General Martok, Tiny Ron as Maihar'du, Chase Masterson as Leeta and Peter Antoniou as Helmsman |previous_production=Prodigal Daughter |next_production=Field of Fire |episode=DS9 S07E12 |airdate= 3 February 1999 |previous_release=(DS9) Prodigal Daughter (Overall) Gravity |next_release=(DS9) Field of Fire (Overall) Bliss |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story=Thirty Days |next_story=Counterpoint }} Summary The mirror-universe Ezri shows up demanding that Quark bring a cloaking device to the Regent Worf in exchange for Grand Nagus Zek, who went to the other side in search of business opportunities. Quark enlists Rom's help in stealing one of those devices from a docked Klingon Bird-of-Prey, which they hide by cloaking the cloaking device. When they reach the habitat ring, they avoid questions from a confused Benjamin Sisko and an impatient General Martok when they are noticed idly staring at a bulkhead. They manage to get the device to mirror Ezri, and are forced to transport to the mirror universe when Martok discovers the theft. Upon arrival at the alternate Deep Space 9 (now called Terok Nor), they meet Vic Fontaine, who is not a hologram in the mirror universe. The three are held captive, as the Rebellion cannot allow the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance to gain such cloaking technology. They are rescued by an alternate version of Brunt, who brings them to the Regent, where it is revealed that the alternate Kira Nerys had planned this all along. Quark and Rom discover that Kira and Ezri are lovers and are then imprisoned. Zek tells the other two Ferengi that he stole the plans to the multidimensional transporter so he could arrange business agreements with this universe, but the plan backfired when he was caught. Rom is forced to install the cloaking device on the Regent's ship, but despite his cooperation, he and Quark are still sentenced to die at the hands of mirror Elim Garak. Ezri, however, injects Garak with the poison meant for Quark and Rom; she reveals her motivations to be both a grudge against Garak and regret over the death of Brunt. The empire attempts to use the cloaking device on the Regent's ship, but it turns out that Rom had sabotaged the device to drain the power grid, and the ship is easily overtaken by the Defiant, forcing Worf to surrender to the Rebels. The Rebels bring the three Ferengi (and Zek's servant, Maihar'du) back to Terok Nor, where a Leeta who never married Rom comes to "debrief" Ezri. Rom then expresses his dislike of the alternate universe. Errors and Explanations Continuity #There is a clear continuity error already in the premise of the episode. Zek claims that he was taken prisoner by the Alliance because there is no cloaking device in the Mirror Universe, and Mirror Julian later confirms that. However, in DS9: Through the Looking Glass the Alliance was in possession of cloaking. The system used in TTLG may be some form of holographic projection of the area on the opposite side of the vessel. Nit Central # Murray Leeder on Sunday, February 07, 1999 - 11:40 am: Zek could have sent that message to whomever he wants on the other side. Anyone. But he sends it to Quark and Rom. Not the Ferengi council to send a bargaining team. Not the Ferengi military. Isn't there anyone out there who's even slightly more adept at this sort of thing than those two? They were much closer, and therefore in a position to provide assistance as soon as possible. Besides, sending the request for help to Ferenginar would have increased the risk of him losing his reputation, and being deposed as head of the Ferengi Alliance. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Friday, April 12, 2002 - 4:32 am: Rom says that the Defiant's cloaking device is heavier. How many times has Rom lifted the Defiant's cloaking device? dotter31 on Saturday, June 23, 2007 - 7:45 am: Perhaps Rom has estimated its weight by its appearance. # David (Guardian) on Friday, June 22, 2007 - 10:36 pm: How did they cloak the cloaking device? It wasn't hooked up to any power generators! dotter31 on Saturday, June 23, 2007 - 7:45 am: Perhaps they brought some batteries, or maybe it has an internal power source. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine